After Effects
by Garbo347
Summary: Maura drags Jane to a party, but when Jane spends the whole night flirting with a guy, Maura finds some solace in champagne but finds it hard to keep her anger to herself. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Tess Gerristen, TNT._

 _This is my first fanfic, I swore I would never write one, but somehow I was compelled after months of just reading other peoples story. I intend this story to be about 6 chapters or so long if people are enjoying it, let me know what you guys think. Eventual Rizzles, slow burn._

* * *

'Maura, do i really need to come to this thing with you?' Jane said and she opened the door to greet her friend.

'Yes Jane, I asked you weeks ago to attend this house warming with me and you agreed' replied Maura.

'But, now I just want to sit on my couch and eat pizza' grumbled Jane.

'Too bad.' Maura picked up her clutch bag and walked past Jane and out the door, knowing she'd follow. Jane grunted and slammed the door behind her as she shut the door.

They arrived at Maura's college friends apartment, it was an expensive swanky apartment, filled with sophisticated people, people who felt holding a champagne glass and 'mingling'. Jane hated this type of affair, and mingling, she would usually just stick by Maura and follow her lead. But tonight was different. The pair stood picking from the canape table, when maura realised they needed a top up.

'Another drink, Jane?' Maura said as she took Jane's glass out of her hand, anticipating her reply.

Jane shrugged 'Yeh, sure.'

Maura disappeared to fetch the drinks, upon her return, she spotted Jane making small talk with the most attractive man in the room. Jane hadn't moved from the spot Maura left her, so he had clearly gone to her. He was stood directly in front of Jane, as she leaned against the wall, giggling and touching his arm. Was she flirting with him? Maura was confused, she barely saw Jane ever flirt, especially at this kind of event. It almost stopped her in her tracks, but she pretended not to notice and approached Jane with her drink.

'Hi, I'm Maura.' Maura handed Jane her drink and then offered a hand to Jane's acquaintance.

'Thanks Maura, we were just talking about how awful these kinda things are' Jane said, gesturing at the party. 'Harry here is a friend of Diane' she said, still holding his arm.

Maura spoke to him pleasantly for a while, as to seem polite. But their obvious flirting was getting too much for her, and she didn't know why. Jane spending time laughing and getting on with a handsome man at her friends party shouldn't bother her, she should be pleased, but somehow it did. Maura excused herself from Jane and Harry's presence to go and speak to former acquaintances, or she used that as her excuse.

Making her rounds, Maura kept picking up drinks from the waiter, happily sipping away as she tried to hide her anger. Maura realised she was quite tipsy after her fourth glass. She had no intention of stopping either, this was the only thing helping her get through the night. An hour had passed and Jane was still with Harry, they had moved over to the kitchen so they could talk in a slightly quieter area of the apartment. Maura headed toward them, armed with dutch courage and her desire to be with Jane she walked over, as gracefully as she could manage.

'...and I didn't even realise he was stood right behind me!' Jane bellowed, finishing an anecdote, they both collapsed with laughter, almost into each other. As she was laughing she noticed Maura walking over, and could immediately tell Maura had had one too many. 'Hi Maura, you enjoying the evening?' Jane said, still laughing.

'Hi Jane, oh yes, as a matter of fact I am, not as much as you by the looks of it' Maura said, grinning and Harry as she put a hand on Jane's hip. Jane was surprised by the touch, she was used to Maura touching her arm or shoulder but never her hip. Maura's hand slid around Jane's waist as Maura's body leaned against Jane's side for support. It confirmed for Jane her friend had already had too much to drink.

'Are you ready to leave Maura?' Jane asked.

'Oh no! You two are getting along so well, how could I ever split up such a pair!' Harry laughed and thought Maura had meant what she said, but Jane knew Maura was using her new skill; sarcasm.

'Jane you stay here and talk to this lovely gentleman, I'm heading to the little girls room. Maura took her leave and left Jane slightly stifled as she smiled at Harry.

'Excuse me, I think I need to use the bathroom too.' Jane said softly to Harry. On her way to speak with Maura in the toilet, she saw her instead filling up her glass at the liquor cabinet. 'I thought you needed the bathroom Maura?' Jane said as she tried to assess Maura's mood.

'I decided I needed this more' Maura said taking a gulp of whiskey. Jane glared at Maura, confused and slightly worried. 'I'm fine, Jane, go back to your conquest in the kitchen.'

'Maura what are you talking about? My conquest?' Jane bit back.

'Oh come on, Jane, you two were all over eachother.'

'He's really funny, and he was keeping me sane, but it's not like that' Jane said, but after a moment's thought followed up her statement 'but what difference would it make if it were. You're always telling me how sex releases that stuff into your brain'

'Yes, Jane you're right, I don't know why I said it like that. I meant to say you seemed to be hitting it off so well you should definitely take him home. Your body definitely needs some release after that week we had at work' Maura whispered as to Jane as she slowly looked down at her body, making Jane suddenly feel incredibly self conscious. Maura swayed, as she glared at Jane's stomach, feeling light headed she almost lost her balance which prompted Jane to grab her shoulders to stable Maura.

'OK, well I'm not going to take him home, you've had too much champagne for me to trust you getting home on your own.' Jane stated.

'For goodness sake Jane, just go. I don't need you to see me home' Maura slurred. 'To be honest you're irritating me, I'd rather you left'

'Maura what the hell is the matter with you, we need to leave you are gunna embarrass yourself.' Jane blurted as she grabbed hold of Maura's hand and started walking towards the door.

'Let me go Jane' Maura said a quietly as she tugged for her hand back digging her heels into the floor. 'I'm not leaving' she snapped her hand back to her side. 'Just go with him, you would be doing the whole department a favour'.

'We are leaving right now, and what are you talking about?' Jane spoke beneath her breath, low and firmly.

'You are so cranky every day this week, someone needs to release that tension, he's the perfect candidate.' Maura tried to sound genuine, but Jane sensed animosity in her tone.

'Well thanks, Maura. You're probably right, I do need to get laid, but i'm not taking him home' Jane said as matter of fact.

Staring lustfully at Harry 'Someone should, don't you think?' Maura became unaware of her immediate surrounding and stumbled forward ever so slightly, which brought her a little too close to Jane, to stop herself from falling into her, Maura put a hand on Jane's ab's to balance herself.

'Woah, you definitely need to go home, and I'm not letting him take you in your state' Jane said as she held her friend's arms to steady her. Before Maura took her hand away from Jane's stomach she stared up at her, she suddenly felt incredibly sad, not fully realising why.

'Not gunna puke are you?' Jane jested, straightening Maura up and stepping back a step or two.

Jane bent her knees slightly so she was level with Maura and peered at her playfully, trying to make her smile. Determined to be mad at Jane, Maura shook her head in the smallest way possible, but couldn't resist cracking a smile, she never could stay angry at Jane. Remembering Jane's hands on Harry, she snapped back her smile and shook away any forgiveness. She was still trying to figure out why she couldn't forgive Jane for flirting, but she was too drunk to hide any feelings.

'I don't need you to see me home, I'm getting a taxi, by myself. Goodnight Jane' Maura walked straight past Jane without much of a goodbye, leaving her bemused standing in a room full of people. She knew something was up with Maura, drunk or not. She wasn't about to let her leave without finding out why she was upset. Maura had already made it outside by the time Jane caught up to her. She was just opening the door to get into a taxi, before Jane ran up behind her and slammed the door before she could get in.

'Not so fast' Jane said with her gravely low voice. She put her arm around Maura's waist turning her round and walking her towards her car. 'Get in the car'.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura stumbled into Jane's car, grumbling under her breath. After closing Maura's door, Jane walked over to the driver's side and pulled away. They sat in silence for 2 minutes, Jane could feel Maura was writhing in anger. She forced herself to speak.

'You know, you're never going to be able to get up for work tomorrow with the hangover you're going to have.' Jane said nervously, trying to break the bad atmosphere.

'I'm completely fine, don't presume to know how I feel' Maura snapped. Jane turned a corner sharply, Maura's stomach turned. 'Pull over, now Jane'

Jane pulled over straight away, without a hesitation Maura jumped out and ran over to the nearby bush and threw up. Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling on the handbrake she got out the car and strolled casually over to her friend. 'Sure, you're completely fine'. Jane mumbled, deadpan.

Jane put both her hands on the top of Maura's back, offering her friend support as she was vomiting into the bushes. But Maura rejected the gesture and shrugged off Jane's hands. 'Don't do that'. Maura groaned in between sharp breaths.

'I'm just trying to help Maura'. Jane said hopelessly, almost giving up with her patience for her drunk friend.

'Well, I don't want your help'. Maura said confidently as she straightened up and started walking back to the car.

Back on the road and almost back at Maura's, Jane needed to try one more time to get through to Maura. 'So are you going to talk to me? Or are we just going to sit in silence?' Jane probed, waiting for an answer. A few seconds passed and Maura just continued to stare out of the passenger window, making no attempt and a reply. 'I guess not' Jane said out loud to herself. 'Listen Maura' Jane spoke with a firmness in her tone, 'I really don't know what's upset you tonight, but I guess it's best to wait until tomorrow, when you're sober to speak about it. But listen, whatever it is, if I have done something to upset you, I'm sorry, and if I knew what was upsetting you I wouldn't of done it.' Jane reached over and put her hand on Maura's knee, hoping she'd get some reaction. 'I hope you know that.' Maura picked up Jane's hand and returned it to her own side of the car. Leaving Jane all out of patience.

'You haven't upset me, I'm fine.' Maura said, calmly.

'It sure doesn't seem like that Maura, come on, you've been off with me since we arrived at the party.'

They arrived back at Maura's driveway. 'No, I'm fine.' Maura jumped out of the car before Jane could reply.

Jane huffed at the loud slam of the door, then just sat in silence in her car, fighting the urge to follow Maura inside and ask her what's happening. She decided Maura needed time and sleep, so she went straight home to her own apartment.

The next morning, Maura woke up regretting the night before and the after effects of the whole evening. Stood at her breakfast counter with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, Angela walked in.

'Hi, sweetie. I see you don't feel too great.' Angela noticed Maura was feeling a little more than worse for wear.

'Goodmorning Angela, no I must say the effects of the alcohol have taken it's toll on my system.'

'Oh hunny, take some vitamins. Jane will be over soon to pick me up, we are going for lunch, I would ask you to join us but…'

'Probably not a good idea, I think I will go and have a long bath.'

'Aren't you going to say hi to Jane first? She'll be here any minute.'

'No I don't think I will, tell her I said hello'. Maura started toward the bathroom went the door opened and Jane walked in, she was in her uniform, on her lunch break. Maura's heart jumped and started beating out of her chest, they hadn't spoke since Maura had been cruel to Jane for being social at a party.

'You ready ma?' Jane beamed as she glided towards the kitchen, she hadn't yet spotted Maura. 'I thought we'd go to that Italian joint with the little…' Jane stopped mid sentence as she caught sight of Maura. 'Oh hi Maura, how are you feeling this morning?' Jane said as if she was greeting a stranger.

'A little dehydrated and nauseous, but I'll be fine soon. How is work?'

Angela watched their exchange, baffled by the coldness in their voices towards each other. 'Did you girls have fun last night?'

'Sure ma, it was great.' Jane said, peeking up at Maura, trying to sense her mood.

'Yes, it was an evening to remember, thank you Angela'. Breaking her eye contact with Jane to glance at Angela halfway through her sentence.

Angela couldn't stand the awkwardness 'Oh Jane! Why don't you come by after work and I'll cook for you and Maura, she needs some good food in her today and I'm sure you don't want to cook honey'. Angela looked at Maura.

'Uh, of course you are welcome to invite any guests over Angela.' Maura was disinterested.

'I don't know about that ma, I'm pretty tired already.'

'Oh don't be silly Jane! What difference will it make if you're here or at home, plus you get a home cooked meal! I'm not taking no for an answer. Dinner will be at 7!'.

Jane and Maura stood on opposite sides of the kitchen, defeated. Jane and Angela left for lunch leaving Maura to relax and dread the evening ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, a slightly longer chapter, but I hope you guys think it's a good one, one step closer to Rizzles! Let me know what you think, drop me a review! Enjoy :)_

Jane had just finished work, and was on her way to Maura's, which for the first time ever, filled her with anxiety. She reassured herself, at least she might be able to find out what was bothering Maura.

She knocked on the door and stood waiting for what felt like an hour, would Maura answer the door and pretend everything was fine?

'Hi Janey! Oh baby you look exhausted! Come in and relax, Moma's rustled up a feast for her girls'. Angela pulled Jane in for an embrace, she could feel Jane's nervousness but decided not to acknowledge it. Jane followed her mother into the kitchen where Maura stood, garnishing the pasta.

'Hi.' Jane spoke with trepidation.

'Hi Jane, how was work?' Maura asked the same question she did that same afternoon.

'Oh work is fine, you look a little better than you did this morning'.

'Yes most of the alcohol is out of my system now, I feel a lot better' Maura said without once looking up at Jane.

'I'm glad to hear it'. Jane moved to stand next to Maura and peer at all the food being prepared. 'You need a hand with anything?'

'I think we have everything under control, but thank you' Maura moved away from Jane almost immediately, putting a plate into the dishwasher. She couldn't stand such close proximity. As much as she tried to force herself to shake off her feelings, Maura couldn't let go of this anger inside, anger that felt a lot like jealousy. But why would she be jealous of her friend flirting with a guy at a party? Maybe she felt abandoned at her friend's party, but she knew lots of people there, so she wasn't being abandoned. Maura couldn't figure out her own feelings, and couldn't stop herself feeling them.

'So tell me about last night girls! You definitely seemed to have a good time Maura!' Angela broke the silence.

'Well, it was nice to see some old faces.' Maura said with her head still in the dishwasher.

'I had a good time actually, there were some really nice people there, which surprised me' Jane knew she was rubbing salt in the wound.

'That's good Janey, any nice handsome people there?' Angela probed Jane with a suggestive question and a raised eyebrow.

Jane started laughing at her mother. 'Actually I spent the entire evening talking to an incredibly handsome lawyer.' Jane didn't want to look at Maura after she spoke but tried to sense any shift in her mood.

'A lawyer huh?! Are you going to see him again Jane?' Angela became incredibly excited at this prospect.

'Uhhh, no I don't think so, I'm a little busy at the moment to be dating.' Jane sneaked a look at Maura who was stood at the sink facing the wall. Her shoulders seemed to drop with relief, Jane was sure Maura was jealous because she liked Harry.

Surprising herself and both Jane and Angela, Maura spoke for what seemed like the first time in hours 'That's a shame Jane, he was a real catch. I thought you really liked him?' Maura felt herself being far too obvious.

'Well, yeh, I did like him. But I dunno… not in that way I guess. Why don't you ask him out Maura?' Jane felt a sudden shift in Maura's body language as soon as she finished her sentence.

'Maybe I should, he was incredibly attractive.' Maura noticed a change in her mood, suddenly she felt she had a kind of step up against Jane.

'Uh-huh' Jane turned straight to the TV and took a sip of her beer, she felt a knot in her stomach, maybe she did want to date that guy.

'Jane you need to take more chances, you won't ever settle down if you don't date anyone!' Angela was disappointed at Jane's decision not to see the lawyer again. 'I need to pop out and get some more cheese, I won't be long!'

'Sure ma!... I'll text you his number Maura.' Jane grumbled from the couch.

Maura walked over to sit on the other end of the couch 'Jane listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night, I'm not quite sure what came over me. It all seems a bit silly now. Will you forgive me?' Maura's puppy dog eyes had it's desired effect on Jane.

'Sure Maura, we all do silly things with alcohol in our veins. It's no big deal.' Jane shrugged it off.

'Are you sure?' Maura's voice trembled with gratitude. Jane felt a sudden pang of affection toward her friend and gave into an urge to reach over to Maura.

'Sure! It doesn't matter, I know you didn't mean it' She smiled softly at Maura with her hand on Maura's knee, Maura looked as if she were about to cry. Jane stood up.

'Come here' Jane opened her arms, offering a comforting hug to her friend. Maura stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and sighed into Jane.

'I was really worried about you' Jane whispered in her ear, making Maura's heart pound in her chest. Jane tightened her grip on Maura's shoulders and moved a hand to the back of Maura's head, sensing her friends sadness. They pulled apart, Jane grabbing onto Maura's forearms 'Are you sure you're ok?'.

Maura nodded, fighting back tears. She had gone from feeling anger, to power and now after being so close to Jane, felt intensely sad. 'I'm fine' Maura smiled softly, bowing her head and turning to walk away.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her back, now holding both of her hands. 'I'm sure that's what you say when you're not fine... Maura, what's going on?' Maura sighed, she knew at that moment, it was Jane, it always was Jane. The source of her happiness and her sadness, she was making her feel everything so intensely. It hit her like a ton of bricks, she _was_ jealous of jane's flirting the night before, she felt dizzy and lightheaded at the realization she had feelings for her best friend.

'Woah, Maura do you need to sit down?' Jane grabbed Maura's shoulders, she could see her friend was about to faint. She pulled Maura in towards her and wrapped her arms around her middle. 'It's ok, I got you.'

'Sorry, I felt slightly dizzy' Maura said as she wrapped her arms around Jane's strong shoulders.

Maura was completely taken by surprise when Jane bent her knees slightly, held onto her tightly and lifted Maura up, she made a slight noise at the surprise and wrapped her legs around Jane. Jane walked them over to the kitchen and placed Maura on the seat. 'Are you sick?' She said as she put her hand on Maura's forehead to feel her temperature. 'You do feel kinda hot'.

Maura shook her head, 'no I really am fine Jane, I think last night took it's toll on me'. Maura took hold of Jane's hand that was rested on her forehead and held it with both of her hands. 'Thank you Jane, what would I do without you?' Maura said quietly, Jane never heard her speak so softly.

'You'd probably be passed out on the floor right now' Jane joked.

They both laughed. 'It's a good thing you're strong then, isn't it.' Maura said playfully, squeezing Jane's hand.

'It's a good thing you're not heavy, you mean!'. They smiled at each other, sharing a moment, completely forgetting the animosity that had gone before. 'I would never have let you fall'. And at that moment Angela burst through the door with her shopping bag, Maura and Jane separated before Angela saw them so close together.

'Ok girls, set the table! Lets eat!' Angela rushed into the kitchen, she could feel a change in the air. Maura and Jane had yet to break their eye contact. 'Uhhh _helloooo'_ Angela waved at them, breaking their gaze.

'Oh sorry, ma! Sure I'll set the table, come on Maura, you feeling ok?' Jane grabbed hold of Maura's hand and helped her to her feet. Angela saw them and could tell they had put any differences they had behind them while she was gone.

They set the table and sat down for dinner. Maura sat quietly thinking about her feelings toward Jane and how she was going to handle it, every time she glanced at Jane, she could feel her feelings whirling around in her head, making her feel wonderful and awful all at the same time.

The evening was coming to an end, all three were stood in kitchen, having just finished tidying up. Maura was exhausted, partly because of her late night last night, but partly because she was exhausted with emotion. Every time she looked at Jane she had a wave of 1000 different emotions run over her, joy, happiness, fear, shame and love, all at once. Maura was oblivious to what Jane and Angela were talking about, she had been looking at Jane as she spoke and something hit Maura, and she couldn't hold back. A tear streamed down her face, Jane looked over, part way through her anecdote she was telling about work, and she noticed Maura was upset but didn't want to draw attention to it.

'... and even though we had the suspect, we couldn't find the warrant to his… Oh sorry ma, I just need to speak to Maura about something I just remembered about the case.' Before Angela could even look over at Maura, Jane had whipped her off her chair and they were already headed into the bedroom. 'Maura, what's wrong honey?' Maura's knees weakened hearing Jane calling her honey, she knew Jane was just being friendly. Maura pulled herself together and immediatly left the bedroom 'I'm ok, I'm just very tired Jane.' They headed back into the kitchen to rejoin Angela.

'Angela I think I'm going to excuse myself, I'm very tired.' Maura declared.

'No problem honey, Jane are you going to stay in the guest room, I don't like the thought of you driving home this late.' Angela demanded.

'I'm fine, ma.'

'Maura tell her, it's too late' Angela knew having Maura on her side was the way to win the battle.

'The guest room has clean sheets and is there if you need to stay Jane, it's no problem.' Maura tried to seem neutral.

'Ok, if you're sure.'

'Ofcourse. You know where the fresh towels are, and help yourself to anything you need, I must get to bed, thank you for a nice evening, both of you.' Maura said her goodbyes to Jane and Angela and went straight to bed. Jane had another coffee with her mum and then headed into the guest room to try and get some sleep.

Maura woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. Her head spinning, she couldn't comprehend her feelings or begin to contain them. She led for an hour or so, trying to quiet her brain, but she just thought over and over everything. She was overcome with sadness, she had come to the conclusion her and Jane could never be together. She was sure Jane didn't think that way about her, she knew they could only ever be best friends. She burst into tears, uncontrollable tears, she felt ashamed of her feelings, she wanted to unknow she had these feelings, someone to take them away.

Jane was tossing and turning in bed, in a light sleep, the sound of quiet weeping coming through the walls. At first she thought she was imagining it, but after half an hour she was sure Maura was crying. She wrestled with what to do, should she leave more in her privacy, or go in and comfort her? Jane waited a while to see if she's stop, but Maura's weeps didn't stop, so Jane could no longer ignore her friends cries.

Maura heard someone get up and turn on light. She immediately turned off her bedside light and rolled onto her side away from the door, pretending to be asleep.

'Maura, honey what's going on?' Jane spoke with a gravelly voice, walking towards the bed.

Hearing Jane call her honey again, Maura couldn't pretend to not be crying and sobbed 'I'm sorry Jane, I woke you up! I'm so sorry Jane, I'm so sorry!' Maura was sobbing and Jane couldn't just stand there. She walked over to Maura's side of the bed and sat on the edge, Maura was still led down crying into her pillow, she sat up to see Jane.

'Don't be silly, you didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep. Oh Maura, come here...' Jane put her hands on the lower of Maura's back and slid her along the bed and into and embrace. 'You have to talk to me darling, I can't bear to see you like this, has something happened with your family?'

Jane had no idea about Maura's feelings.

'No Jane, everyone is fine.'

'Is it your health? Please tell me if it is Maura.'

'No no no Jane please don't worry, it's nothing like that. I'm completely fine, I'm just feeling down.' Maura relaxed deeper into Jane's arms. She took a few sharp breaths to calm her crying, comforted by Janes hug, she felt calmer and shut her eyes.

'Has something happened to make you feel sad Maura?' Jane said as she started slowly rocking her friend as she could feel her take a deep breath and relax.

'No Jane, I'm just feeling very emotional.' Maura spoke very deeply and slowly, in a state of deep relaxation.

'Ok baby, as long as you promise to tell me if anything is getting you down?' Jane had never called Maura baby before, something about this situation of having Maura in her arms, rocking her to calm her and hearing her deep sorrowful voice, made Jane call her baby. Hearing Jane call her baby, so honestly and affectionately, sent one last teardrop rolling down Maura's face.

'Of course Jane.' Maura let out one big sigh, and Jane pulled her back to examine her face, and see if she was feeling better.

'You cross your heart and hope to die?' Jane smiled as she wiped away Maura's tears with her thumbs across her cheeks.

Maura smiled and sniffled back the last of her cries 'This is the second time I've wondered what I would do without you, this evening.'

'Well, I am the best person in the world.' Jane lifted her hands up as if to present herself as fabulous.

'I can't argue with that.' They both laughed and Maura felt her heart repairing.

'Well I'm not walking all the way across the hall again, scoot.' Jane gave Maura's hip a tap, a cue to move over. Maura didn't want to become more attached to Jane, and knew her sleeping in her bed was going to make her feelings worse.

'I don't think that's a good idea Jane,' Maura said, lying down and turning to face away from Jane.

'Oh, what difference does it make? This bed is bigger than my whole apartment, you won't even know I'm here!' Jane led down.

'Seriously Jane, go back to the spare room, what if Angela goes into your room in the morning and you aren't there?' Maura was anxious.

'Ah she never wakes up till gone 9, I'll be at work by then. Besides it's warmer in here.'

'Jane, you never listen to me!' Maura tried her best to sound angry.

'Maura, I really don't want to leave you in here, I would feel better in here, I'm worried about you, really.' Jane said with her utmost honesty.

'Ok, I'm sorry Jane, I'm just not feeling myself at the moment. I will be fine though, please don't worry.' Maura knew she was lying.

Jane could tell Maura wasn't telling the truth, and that made her worry even more 'As long as you keep your promise to tell me everything?' Jane was lying on her side facing Maura's back, she prompted herself up onto her elbow and put a hand on Maura's arm that was resting on top of the covers. 'You promise?' Jane leaned over and rolled Maura over and into her arms, holding onto each other tightly Jane whispered into her ear 'I can't think of you being anything but happy, you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you.' She planted a kiss on Maura's cheek and rolled onto her back shutting her eyes.

'I know Jane.' Maura turned onto her side away from Jane, she knew she wouldn't be able to go another day without telling Jane how she felt about her, keeping her feelings bottled in was exhausting her, and she knew it would only get worse. Her stomach tightened into a knot at the thought of telling Jane the next day, but she knew she had no choice.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming I love to hear what you guys think and if you have any suggestions on where you want the story to go, hit me up! Enjoy!_

Jane woke up the next morning, having had the best sleep she'd had in a long time. She moved slightly and realised Maura was lying incredibly close behind her with her arm slumped around Jane's midriff, on top of the covers. Jane wondered if Maura had moved unconsciously in the night, or if she had moved to be closer to Jane. Was Maura feeling lonely? Maybe that's why she's been feeling down?.

Maura woke up after Jane's slight movements, she opened her eyes and realised her arm was draped over Jane and she was dangerously close to her. She tried to remove her arm as naturally as possible, rolling over onto her other side.

'You awake?' Jane whispered.

' Just. How did you sleep?' Maura rasped, still in the place between asleep and awake.

'Great actually, like a baby.' Jane smiled at Maura, they were now both on their backs.

Jane could tell by Maura's smile, she still felt down. 'Hey, how about we both ditch work and do something fun today?' Jane tried to make Maura feel excited about something.

'We really shouldn't do that Jane, plus I don't really feel like doing anything you call fun.' Maura sighed.

'It doesn't have to be what I call fun, I will let you choose what we do. I don't mind what we do, so pick anything and we'll do it!' Jane beamed at Maura.

Maura sat up and placed a hand on Jane's forearm. 'It's a nice thought Jane, but I think I'd rather go to work.'

'Ok, how about we watch a movie tonight, after work?' Jane compromised.

Maura got out of bed and headed for the ensuite. 'Sure, that sounds nice.'

Jane watched Maura walk into the bathroom, in a vest top and briefs. For the first time ever, she noticed Maura. She had always known Maura was beautiful, but she never really _noticed_ her before. Noticed how perfect she was, how sexy she was, how her body looked in her underwear, it was affecting Jane. She felt guilty about thinking about her friend that way, maybe it was just a fleeting thought, maybe it would pass.

'Nice underwear!' Jane winked, she couldn't help tease Maura, maybe it would make her smile.

Maura turned just in time to see Jane's wink, she was sure she was just joking, the way friends do. But she sounded so sexy doing it, she swung her hip out playfully 'Well thank you Detective'.

Jane felt shivers through her body, Maura was being incredibly sexy without even trying. Jane didn't feel ashamed of these feelings, they actually made her feel curious and and new sense of confidence. 'Woah, what are you trying to do to me, and so early in the morning!' They both laughed, they were playing, but both had an ulterior motive.

Maura was in the shower thinking about what Jane had said moments before, was she flirting? Or was it friendly banter? Was she just trying to make Maura feel better or was she genuinely affected by her body?

Jane used the guest bathroom to shower and dress, she was waiting in the living room for Maura to come out of her room. She heard the door, it was Angela.

'Hi ma.'

'Hey Janey, did you sleep ok in the guest bedroom?' Angela innocently questioned.

'Uhh Yea, it was fine, I slept like a baby straight through.' Jane spoke leaning against the counter, coffee in hand. Muara walked in, she looked as if she had put a little extra effort into her appearance, if that was possible. 'Morning Maura, you look great.'

Maura was confused for a split second, before she remembered Jane was supposed to be in the guest bedroom so they wouldn't have seen each other yet. 'Good Morning Jane, I hope you slept well.' Maura was feeling sexy after Jane just complimented her, which she hardly ever did, especially about her appearance. She didn't want to question it too much, she just went with it.

'I sure did' Jane replied and they both exchanged knowing smirks. Angela, observational as ever, stared at both of them, trying to suss out their unusual behaviour. 'Hey Maura…' Jane glided over to where Maura was standing, in front of the fridge 'you want some of my coffee? It's _instant_!' Jane got extremely close to Maura offering her the cup as an excuse, she playfully waved the cup under her nose.

'Eurgh Jane! You know I hate that stuff!' Maura laughed at Jane and knew she was playing, like two children in the playground. Maura put her hand on Jane's stomach to push her away, but Jane just pushed back, she was too strong for Maura, so she grabbed her shirt underneath her hand and tugged on it, causing Jane to lose her balance and fall to the side. They both laughed.

'Girls stop it, one of you is going to get hurt in a minute.' Angela scorned.

'Yea Maura, stop it.' Jane mimicked her mother and gave Maura a little playful shove on the shoulder, not knowing her own strength she pushed a little too hand and Maura almost crashed into the fridge. Jane grabbed Maura's arm to stop her from falling and pulled her back, before Jane let go of her, Maura grabbed Jane's free hand and interlaced their fingers.

'You don't know who you're messing with Jane Rizzoli.' Maura spoke deeply and only loud enough for Jane to hear. She let go of Jane's hand and walked over to the closet to fetch her coat. She left Jane standing, frozen and the fridge, trying to ignore how turned on she was.

'Let's go Jane, we'll be late for work.' Maura returned to her serious self.

'Sure, I'll see you later, ma!' Angela waved them off and they both jumped into Jane's car to head to work.

As Jane was watching the road, she turned her head briefly to look at Maura in the passenger seat. 'You seem a lot happier today, Maura. You've been texting Harry?' Jane tried to sound playful and suggestive.

Maura had thought Jane was being flirtatious at the house and had forgotten all about Harry and her jealousy. But hearing his name brought back some bad feelings. 'No Jane, of course not. Why would you suggest that? I thought you…' Maura paused.

'Huh, you thought what, Maura?' Jane noticed a change in Maura's tone. 'I meant it when I said I didn't mind it if you went out with him, I'm really not interested in him.'

Maura felt glad Jane wasn't interested in him, but frustrated that Jane thought she was interested in him when she was interested in Jane. 'Oh Jane, please can we drop it. I haven't even thought about him since we left the party.' Maura was tired of pretending she wanted to date him.

'You haven't? I thought you found him _incredibly attractive_?' Jane tried to cover her own feelings of jealousy.

'He was attractive, but I've had a change of mind, anyway I was never going to date him.' Maura said, looking out of the passenger window.

'Good, I didn't want you seeing him anyway, to be honest.' Jane was surprised at what she saying.

'You didn't? Why not?' Maura hoped Jane would make some declaration of love.

'Ah, he didn't seem right for you Maura, he was a nice guy and all, but there was something about him. I don't know, I don't think he was good enough for you.' Jane stated, firmly.

'Well if you don't think he's good enough, then he wasn't. But Jane he was a Lawyer, he was polite, funny and handsome. If he's not good enough, who will ever be good enough?' Maura couldn't help but probe Jane.

'I don't know, but not him. Anyway, you totally don't suit a lawyer, you usually go for the tougher type, someone a bit more, I don't know, protective maybe.' Jane knew she was being obvious.

'You mean like someone who works in a job where they have to be physical, maybe a job that has an element of protecting people?' Maura smiled at Jane.

'Yea exactly.' Jane laughed and unwound her window, she was feeling a little hot.

'Jane, are you definitely going to come over after work?'

'Sure, unless you don't want me to?'

'No, no I do, actually I was just making sure. There is something I want to talk about with you.' Maura said nervously.

'Oh really? Should I be worried?' Jane was confused, her heart sank a little bit.

'Oh no! Well I guess it would depend on your disposition.' Maura was filled with dread, she needed to tell Jane how she felt about her, she couldn't carry it around any longer.

'Ok, well, you're being very mysterious, but I won't ask anymore. Anyways we're almost at work.' It entered Jane's mind that it could be about their relationship, but she shook it off, reassuring herself Maura would never think of her that way.

'You just have to promise to show up, I can't endure feeling nervous all day, for nothing.' Maura wanted to let Jane know how nervous she was.

'Nervous? Are you sure I shouldn't be worried? Maura just tell me now, before we go into work.' Jane pleaded, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

'No Jane, it needs the proper setting, this is not it. Just be at mine for 8 and we will talk then. Ok?' Maura leaned over and gave Jane's nervous face a kiss on the cheek.

'Well now I'm nervous too, better be something good.' Jane smiled.

'I hope you will think so' They both got out of the car and headed into work for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, so this chapter was a little unplanned, but hopefully you guys will think it's a cute one. Drop me a review guys! I love to have your feedback, good or bad! Enjoy!_

* * *

Later into the day and Jane and Maura had been concentrating on work in their separate departments. Jane decided to head down to see Maura and find out if she had any developments with her autopsy.

'How's it going?' Jane startled Maura speaking as soon as she walked through the door.

'Oh Jane, you gave me a fright! I'm making some interesting observations, but nothing to note as of yet.' Maura said with her hand on her heart, trying to recover from being startled.

'Ok, well I just came to see if you wanted to go out for lunch with me.?' Jane tried to sound nonchalant, but it wasn't working very well.

'I'm actually quite busy Jane, so I think I will work through my lunch. But thank you for the invitation.' Maura said matter of fact.

'Ok, no big deal, I'll go ask korsak.' Jane's voice sounded hurt.

'Wait Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound unappreciative!'

'What? I said it's no big deal.' Jane tried to leave but Maura spoke again stopping her from opening the door.

'I have some lunch here, would you join me? I do want to see you.' Maura held up a few containers of pre packed lunches.

'Uhh, yea sure, better be something other than kale.' Jane took one of the containers from Maura.

'It's very nutritious Jane, so eat up.'

'Eurgh Maura, this doesn't look like something I want to eat, It's all leaves!' Jane slouched like a 2 year old.

'Try some of mine, you might like it better.' Maura offered her container.

'No thanks, that looks even worse.' Jane put her container down.

'Oh Jane! You have to eat! Here try this…' Maura stepped closer to Jane, making her almost blush, she put her fork up to Jane mouth offering her some of her rice.

'Really? I don't think I…'

'Jane.' Maura spoke with authority and looked at Jane with demanding eyes, forcing Jane to slowly open her mouth, accepting Maura's fork. Maura fed her some of her rice.

'Hmm? What do you think?'

'It's not too bad.' Jane admitted.

'Well then, you can have this one.' Maura gave Jane her container. They were still standing very close to each other, neither one willing to take a step back. Jane leaned against one of the morgue tables.

Maura took hold of Jane's hand. 'Jane, what happened to your hand!' Maura held Jane's hand up to inspect it closer.

'Oh that's nothing, I got a few grazes when we were chasing a suspect, no biggie.' Jane left her hand in Maura's.

'Ok, well at least me clean it so you don't get any infection?'

'Sure.' Jane shrugged.

'I need to get my kit.' Without letting go of Jane's hand Maura walked them over to her cabinet, only letting go briefly to get the drawer open.

Taking hold of Jane's hand again 'This won't take long, but may sting a little.' Maura looked at Jane with endearing eyes and they both grinned.

'I'm a big girl.'

Maura leaned over to the bin to throw away the rubbish, causing her top to rise slightly, bearing a small piece of her stomach. Jane noticed a dark bruise on her abdomen.

Maura, you have a bruise?' Jane lifted up Maura's top to see more of her injury, and held her still with the other hand on her side. Maura jumped slightly at the feeling of Jane's cold hand on her skin.

'Oh yes, I believe that was from the other night, I don't remember doing it.' Maura was standing as still as she could. Looking lustfully at Jane, her head was swimming feeling Jane's hands on her and Jane staring at her midriff.

'It looks pretty sore.' Jane was concerned for Maura.

'Oh I'll heal quickly.' Maura lifted Jane's hand off her side and held it in her own. 'Jane your hands are freezing.'

'Oh sorry! You know you left my hand there for a mighty long time for someone who can't stand the cold.' Jane teased.

Maura tried not to crack a smile 'Well, I had a slow reaction time, Detective.' She couldn't hide her guilt.

'Ok, whatever you say, doctor.' Jane winked, they both smiled and Jane pulled down Maura's top for her, using the excuse of straightening her up to run her hands down her stomach to get the creases out. Maura blushed at the feeling of Jane's hands on her, they felt strong and assertive.

'Good as new.' Jane gave Maura's hips a little tap as she finished her grooming.

At that moment Susie walked in with results for Dr. Isles.

'Hi Susie!' Maura and Jane were startled and realising how close they were, Maura took a step back and pretended to be busy tidying. 'I was just helping Jane with her hand, she had a few cuts.' Maura was digging herself a hole.

'Ok Dr. Isles, the results for the John Doe have arrived.' Maura took them from susie.

'Thanks Chang!' Jane beamed. Susie left the room, she felt like she had interrupted something. 'You look pretty nervous all of a sudden, you ok Maura?'

'Oh yes, I'm fine. She just startled me.' Maura said with her back to Jane, she was busying herself tidying.

'Ok well, thanks for the lunch Maura, I guess I'll get back to work.'

'You're very welcome Jane.' Maura's head was low and shameful.

Jane could feel Maura's nervousness. She was beginning to figure out it was her that seemed to make her react like that, if they'd get too close, or if Jane spoke suggestively, it would send Maura into a frenzy. Maybe Maura did find her attractive? Jane needed to know for sure before she said anything, so decided when she saw her later on, she'd push the innuendo and make any excuse to get close to Maura. She was a great detective afterall.

Heading towards the door 'Ok, I'll see you tonight then?' Jane was feeling good about her recent theory.

'Yes, I'll see you later Jane'

'And you'll tell me that secret you've got? Jane said playfully.

Maura's heart jumped at Jane bringing up that subject 'I don't have a secret, Jane. I just want to talk with you about something.'

'Ok, I'll be round at 8.' Jane gave her friend a gentle smile.

'Bye Jane.' Maura was nervous.

Before she let the door shut completely Jane threw in one more remark 'Oh, Maura… Nice ab's.' She smirked and winked at Maura with those dark and mischievous eyes and left promptly. She left Maura, a nervous wreck, slightly weak at the knees from Jane's wink. How was she going to cope? The evening was fast approaching and Maura had no choice but to tell Jane now she knew there was something to tell.


	6. Chapter 6

_The chapter you've been waiting for! Rizzles happens! Just a heads up I'm thinking the rating will change to M for the next chapters. Gon' get steamy up in here. Thanks for reading guys I hope you're enjoying my first fanfic! Again, please drop me a review, good or bad. I really love to see what you guys think and it spurs me on! Enjoy the Rizzles! x_

The evening had arrived, Maura wanted to look nice for Jane. She tried to look casual in a pair of tailored trousers and a pressed shirt, as she didn't want to look like she put too much effort in. Maura was in the kitchen preparing dinner, with the TV on for background noise. She tried to keep her mind of the forthcoming evening, it made her heart race to think the slightest thought of telling Jane how she felt towards her.

Jane was feeling anxious as she drove to Maura's. She was excited and confident, but she couldn't shake the thought of Maura telling her she had feelings for her. Or even worse… if Maura _didn't_ tell Jane she had feelings for her. Maybe it was all in her imagination after all, and maybe Maura was worried about an entirely different subject? Jane tried to forget all those thoughts, and forced herself to be confident, or at least _pretend_ to be confident.

Jane walked through Maura's front door without knocking, she new Maura was expecting her. 'Wow! Smells _amazing_ Maura!' Jane said greeting Maura as she walked into the kitchen.

'Thank you Jane, I'm making your favourite! Ravioli! I hope you're hungry.' Maura said as she busied herself with pots and pans.

'I'm _starving_ , I haven't eaten since breakfast, been a pretty busy day.' Jane huffed.

'Why don't you take a shower while I get dinner ready. It might refresh you.'

'That doesn't sound like a half bad idea, I do feel pretty grotty. Ok, I won't be long.' Jane scurried off to have a quick shower.

Maura shouted through to the bedroom 'Don't forget you have your grey Boston T-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms in the drawer!'

'Oh yea, thanks!'

A few minutes later Jane reemerged from the shower, feeling fresh and rejuvenated from her long day at work. Her hair fell around her shoulders and her joggings bottoms fit her perfectly clinging to her hips and sagging around her legs, with her tight T-shirt on it made Maura oggle at her slim figure, even in loungewear.

'Feel better?' Maura was plating up their dinner.

'Yea, way better. Ahh this looks amazing, I am going to demolish this!' Jane said as she stood next to Maura watching her dish up.

'Ok, let's eat!' Jane and Maura sat down to a beautiful dinner, Jane drank three beers and Maura two glasses of wine, they didn't usually drink that much but their nerves needed it.

'I'm stuffed! That was a pretty amazing meal, thanks Maura!' Jane said as she went to sit on the couch.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it, Jane.'

'Leave the dishes Maura, come and relax!' Jane shouted from the couch.

'I'd rather get them done Jane.' Maura was almost in a sulk.

'Oh come on Maura! Relax!' Jane looked with her best puppy dog eyes.

'I won't be long. Pick something for us to watch.'

Jane switched the TV off, she decided to be forceful with Maura or she wasn't getting the truth out of her 'Maura! Get your ass over here, now.'

Maura looked up surprised, Jane never spoke to her so firmly. She did as Jane told her and walked over to the couch 'What's the hurry?'

'No hurry, I'd just rather you here, than over there.' Jane's head gestured towards the kitchen.

'Why did you turn the TV off? It's not one of your usual tendencies, Jane.' Maura was unbelievably nervous, she wanted anything to distract from them having to talk.

'Uhhh no, but I just thought we could talk?' Jane said quietly.

'I'm not sure I feel like talking right now Jane, can we just watch some TV?' Maura's nerves had won over her desire to tell Jane how she felt. She knew that's what Jane was pushing her to do.

'Sure Maura.' Jane turned the TV back on and they decided on a programme.

'Would you like some popcorn?' Maura asked.

'Would I?!' Maura knew before Jane even spoke she would say yes. She made them some popcorn and returned to the sofa, sitting closer in her spot at the end of the couch. 'Maura, why don't you move closer, then we can eat at the same time instead of passing the bowl?'

'Ok.' Maura shuffled and sat closely Jane, they weren't quite touching but there wasn't much between them. Jane took the blanket from the back of couch and covered their laps, there was a slight chill in the air.

'Oh man! There is literally _nothing_ on! What kind of crap is this?!' Jane shouted at the TV.

'We could watch a movie, I think I recorded some on Tivo.' Maura's voice was filled with melancholy. She hadn't been herself the whole evening. Like she was carrying a veil of worry over her.

'Good idea. You sure you can stay awake for a movie?'

'Yes, I don't feel very tired yet.'

'You feeling ill Maura?' Jane was worried about Maura again.

'Oh no! I'm just worried about work, we have a long way to go before we can even hope to get enough evidence to…' Maura started babbling.

Jane cut her off 'That's really what you're worried about? You can usually leave work out of your down time.'

'Yes, usually.' Maura wasn't worried about work, she was using it as an excuse.

'Ok, if you're sure?' Jane took the popcorn bowl and placed it on the table. When she leaned back against the couch, Maura nuzzled in closer to Jane's side. She was like a scared child. 'You don't seem like yourself Maura?' Jane questioned further.

Maura let out a smile, a fed up, sad smile 'I'm fine Jane.' She shivered, she suddenly felt the cold. Jane took her arm out from under the blanket and put her arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her into her side, rubbing her arm trying to warm her up. Maura was pleasantly surprised by Jane's bold move, they had never sat this way on the couch, they had been close, but not this close. Jane's move was powered half by confidence and half by a need to comfort her friend who was clearly struggling with something.

'You don't seem that fine.' They both chose not to mention the fact that Jane had her arm around Maura.

'Jane we're missing the movie.' She was desperate for Jane to stop talking.

Half way through the movie, Maura was beginning to feel tired. Jane was engrossed in the film, it was more her type of film, action and violence. Without thinking Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder and shut her eyes. Jane clocked Maura's movement and smiled to herself. She had never felt so content. Jane unconsciously ran her thumb up and down Maura's arm to comfort her. She didn't want this moment to end. Maura felt like she had melted into Jane, she wanted to stay there forever, their bodies fit together on the couch perfectly. Jane coughed, she couldn't help it. Maura opened her eyes and rolled her head so it was being supported by Jane's arm around her shoulders. Jane was feeling tired too, but she didn't want to go home, they both pushed themselves to stay awake, so they didn't have to part. They had been in silence for over an hour, a comfortable silence. Jane broke the silence, her tiredness breaking down her inhibitions.

'Maura?' Jane spoke with a deep gravelly voice.

'Yes, Jane.' Maura was barely awake, her voice was raspy.

'You know that night, at the party…' Jane was treading carefully.

'Yea.' Maura mumbled.

'When I spent the evening flirting with that guy?'

'Mmm' Maura nodded.

'Did it bother you?' Jane asked nervously.

Maura raised her head from Jane's arm and became more aware.

'Honestly.' Pleaded Jane.

'Yes.' Maura's heart pounded.

'I'm so sorry Maura, I didn't mean to…'

'No Jane, you did nothing wrong, it's me. I… I was… I shouldn't of acted that way.' Maura's voice was tired and shaking from her emotions.

'Was it… is it because… why did it bother you?'

'I was jealous Jane.' Maura sat up on the edge of the couch and went to stand up.

'Hang on Maura, we need to talk about this' Jane held her back.

'You're right, but I'm not sure what to say to you Jane.'

'You were jealous? Of… of me?' Jane chose her words carefully.

'No, of him.' Maura was past her nerves.

'You were jealous of him because I was flirting with him?' Jane wanted to clarify.

Maura nodded, her emotions finally collapsed and Maura started crying. Tears strolling down her face, Jane pulled her into a hug, stroking the back of her head. 'It's ok Maura, don't cry, it's ok.' Jane tried her best to comfort her friend. 'Is this why you have been depressed for the last few days? Why you got drunk?' Maura simply nodded her head, still in an embrace, Jane pulled them apart to look at Maura's face. 'Maura, you know you can tell me anything! You didn't need to keep it from me.'

Maura sniffed back tears 'I know.' Jane held Maura's face in her big hands and wiped away her tears with her free thumbs.

'I couldn't bare to see you hurting, you know. I need my annoying googlemouth friend back!' Jane tried to break a smile. It worked. Maura was a mess, she could barely sit up straight. Her emotions had taken it's toll on her wellbeing.

'I'll get over it soon, I promise.' Maura tried to smile.

'Oh Maur, you don't need to get over it.' Jane was almost crying, seeing her friend hurting so much.

Maura's head hung low as she looked down at the tissue she had in her hand. 'What? I don't under…' Jane put her fingers on Maura's chin and lifted her head up until she was looking at her, she used her other hand to tuck a piece of Maura's hair behind her ear. She looked all over Maura's face with loving eyes, and slowly leaned towards Maura, wrapping her hands around Maura's face. Jane smiled softly at Maura, an inch away from her face, Maura was frozen, she could barely even think. Jane closed the gap between them and kissed Maura, one long peck, before parting to look at Maura's nervous face. Maura smiled, she had forgotten all her troubles in that single moment and Jane could tell.

Jane pulled gently at Maura's chin and prompted Maura to part her lips, allowing Jane to fit hers perfectly into another kiss. This kiss lasted longer, it was a languid soft kiss, Maura sighed into Jane, breathing out her worry.

They kissed for a over a minute, neither wanting to separate. Jane broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together, sharing the same breath, they both searched for words.

'I'm assuming you don't mind then?' Maura smiled.

'Mind what?' Jane closed her eyes, still against Maura's forehead.

'That I'm in love with you?'.


End file.
